


By the Light of the Moon

by glacialphoenix



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Community: ff_land, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacialphoenix/pseuds/glacialphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles: Palom, Porom, Yang and Edward pass the time while Cecil & co. are on the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Light of the Moon

i. porom

 

“The old man snores!”

It’s not his fault Palom’s so annoying. It really isn’t.

“Like _thunder_!”

All right. It is.

Because otherwise it would be someone else’s fault, and nobody should have to take that kind of blame.

“Go cast Silence on him or something!”

“The Mysidian Genius Palom can go do something about it himself,” Porom informs her brother, thwapping him upside the head from pure habit.

“I, in my brilliance, am doing something by asking you to cast Silence on him!”

Yang’s snoring is loud, but still...

“No.”

“Fine!”

She can smell something burning.

Hair?

Oh, _no_.

 _“Palom!”_

 

ii. palom

If his sister won’t do anything about it, he will.

Besides, she just gave him express permission. Or as close to it as is necessary.

It’s not like he didn’t ask her first. Right?

Anyway, it’s only a very _little_ fire. He can control it.

So the tiny flame creeps its way up the old man’s moustache -

“Palom!”

Spoilsport.

“You might hurt him! Put that out!”

“You can heal him if I do!”

That’s what she’s around for, right?

“ _Put it out_!”

He obliges by pouring cold water on Yang, who splutters awake.

“See,” Palom says, triumphantly, “it worked!”

 

iii. yang

He dreams very pleasant dreams of food. Nobody in the party can cook a decent meal. (He doesn’t believe Cecil about Rosa’s cooking; Cecil’d choke down anything she made.)

Whatever his wife’s making (he can’t tell), it smells good. Strange, but good. And the kitchen fire might be a little strong if he can feel the heat all the way from here --

 _Splash_.

He splutters awake.

“Sorry about your moustache!” Porom says, before smacking her brother. “Apologise, Palom!”

“Sorry,” her brother says, reluctantly.

He waves them off, and tries to go back to sleep.

Wait.

Sorry about his _moustache_?

 

iv. edward

He can’t write a proper epic until he gets the whole story. Which is sort of difficult when his friends are on the moon.

He can technically write about the rest of them, although he’s not sure it’s such great source material: Yang singing a fairly bawdy song about hedgehogs before remembering that there were children with very good memories around. (He hadn’t even known Yang knew that kind of song.)

Palom setting Yang’s moustache on fire, however... well, that’s more promising.

A comic song, perhaps?

He considers this, and starts to write.

They _might_ not kill him for this.


End file.
